User talk:SPARTAN-077
Hello! Feel free to... Leave a message. ---- *'Archives' **Archive 1 **Archive 2 ---- - Why cant I ? Why cant I get involved. I never said I would help him, I just said if he gets banned I will carry on his message. How is that bad ? Open Up Look, you can't go around trying to make people's decisions for them. Especially when they're trying to make good ones. As for you... I find you a person who isn't open to new things. You'll find out soon that shutting people out is not a good thing. All you've got in your head now is the thought that my "struggle" is bad for this place. Well did you even look into all the good things I've done around here? When I was talking to you on the IRC a while back and telling you about Colass, you acted like all the others. You thought he was a hopeless mess and you didn't care about him or his feelings. You made me think of the others around here who didn't care. That's the moment I started to get the hint that you weren't going to accept this. You were just too stubborn to even think about what I was saying. What I want from you is to listen to what I'm saying instead of thinking about the comeback you're going to make next. Be open to new ideas and to other people; you'll find that you can learn a lot more about the world that way. In doing so, you can make the right decisions too. I want you to listen, I want you to make the right decisions. From now on please don't try to stop others like SheWhoKnows from making their decisions just because they contradict with yours. I'll see you around buddy... I hope that you will think about what I've said here and not come back to me with an argument. I really do like you and I just want what's best for this place. I'd hate to lose a friend like you because of out disagreements. From now on let's both listen to what the other has to say and try not to be so... argumentative. Even I'm guilty of this and I'll be the first to change it. I hope you will too. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:42, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Yet again you jump to the conclusion that I'm trying to argue. Look I really am not trying to pick a fight, I just hate when you make this whole struggle thing out to be bad. I don't want to argue, I want you to stop hating me and what I'm fighting for. Besides, you say you don't want to argue right? Then why'd you go to SheWhoKnows and make it sound like my struggle was a bad thing? What do you think I'm going to do about that? Jump for joy? No, I'm going to be pretty mad if someone's making me out to be some "problem" and you'd feel the same way. Whatever, I'll just go and you'll just still keep hating me. Nothing will change. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:05, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Disregarding the previous issue, you might wanna change your sig. It has turned mine and SheWhoKnows' page into completely bolded text, just a word of advice... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 01:23, 10 April 2009 (UTC) nice pics, good page --Gruntijackal 16:08, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I don't wanna argue. You don't wann argue. Just give it a rest, okay? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:28, 12 April 2009 (UTC) How was I acting like a smartass? I just didn't wanna type it out... no offense geez... The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:36, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Hehe Our plan is set. This has nothing to do with Stephen (Meat & Taters) so dont message him. I have given you fair warning. I dear hope you figure it out fast, allthough you have no chance at unraveling it. Jk, I am being random. CC Leave her alone... she didn't do anything. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:24, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Resolve peacefully? How? This whole place is in the $h17s and things are getting out of hand. There seems to be no hope. Meh, I'm on halopedia's IRC now if you wanna talk a bit. Maybe we can sort stuff out. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:48, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Request Could you please check out my SPARTAN and see if you have any suggestions for improvement? --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// 15:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Well I'm not worried about getting banned. I haven't done anything to deserve it. I've been being pretty decent lately. I don't think you hate me, but if you do... well I don't hate you. I still think you're one of the honest admins here and I think you do what's right within your limits. I have to go for the rest of the night. Seeya. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:16, 18 April 2009 (UTC) A Deal I'll make you a deal. First read the contents in the link below and return here to read the rest of my deal. http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:Meat_and_Taters#My_Solution Okay, I promise you: if you and the other admins go along with my requests, I'll quit my struggle and destroy all proof that it ever existed. I'll never mention it and I'll never do anything related to it again. I'll also make sure my supporters never bring it up again. I will end it. All you and the admins must do is follow through. If there's something else you would like to add to this deal, message me and tell me what it is. Think about this: if you do these simple things, I'll never be a problem for you again. This can end. You can end it. The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 22:30, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Why can't we talk? Too mad? The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:48, 19 April 2009 (UTC) By the way, I've broken no rules ;) The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 00:51, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Hey, the onlly one whp is breaaking teh rules is you. Looka at what you've called mee so far: a rebel, harasser, hypocrite, and you'be accurssed me of beingg delusional. I'll talk to u when I'm ina a better mood. I just saw Crank High Vooltaage and it's got to be the worst movie in the freakinh world ` The day you become perfect is the day you realise that perfection isn't possible... ]][[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 04:53, 19 April 2009 (UTC) STOP FIGHTING Will you and Meat and Taters stop fighting ? Please ? It isnt beneficial to either of you, and after your done you both get in bad moods and then it effects everyone. Please, for the sake of civility, stop fighting. Remaining neutral, NCF Articles I asked LOMI the same question: Regarding NCF articles. I was wondering how long you give NCF designated articles to change. I just looked at the NCF category, and I saw there are 147 NCF pages (146 minus Installation 04 (New) which was agreed plausible but still has the template. If there is a certain time limit most of those should have already have been deleted or what ever you do you them. I suggest if there is a time limit, to have the time limit placed on the NCF template. A count down timer would be best but I doubt the wikia have such a thing... -- T_T You know what? That infinite ban is not coming anytime soon. I'm doing this for a friend and you should be proud to witness it. Few people have the bravery or compassion to take a bullet for a friend. Just when I think you would give me a little slack. Just please go away, you really don't do anything but randomly come up to pick fights with me. [[The Epic of Barbartus| FIGHT]] OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 03:32, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Hello Hello, I am new to this wiki, and I have read your basic intorduction, but I have a question, how is it you make new pages? And is thier a way to send "Friend Invites" on this wiki? I hate to bother you with what seems like stupid questions but if you could please replie. Thank You.--ECWUSA1995 23:33, 11 June 2009 (UTC) ok,hopefully someday thier will be a friend invit feature, but thank you very much.--ECWUSA1995 20:59, 12 June 2009 (UTC) ? I have a few questions, message when u get this SPARTAN 055 Ben Site Veterancy Congratulations for 2 Years of Distinguished Service (check the history of this edit). IRC Leaving this on a few of the administrators page, seeing as Ajax is being stubborn about it. I was banned three days ago on IRC for 'spamming' without a single warning or prior kick, and still am not unbanned. Log is here, all I did was respond to him making fun of me by saying the word kay''. Subtank has already unbanned me, but he reinstated the ban with no real explanation and has yet to tell me when I can access the channel again. [[Jennings & Rall|'''Jennings & Rall]] [[User:Delta Team Curt|'TEAM CURT']] XD lol'ing at your new signature. Also, long time no see, 077. Why so inactive lately? --''SPARTAN-G023'' ''Viae Cohors Gamma Sparti'' 21:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) tell me more. can You help me? Insert non-formatted text here CAN YOU HELP ME FIND SOME INFO? UnscRECON 21:20, January 9, 2010 (UTC)Id' like to get some info on the task force/INDIA/. lead by LT. Cole. fleet master of everest. I need help moving a page Can you help me move my page, Scot-G113, back to Scot-113. I moved Scot-113 to Scot-G113 to try to make it more canon friendly. That didn't work. Now since I've already used the name Scot-113 for the name of the page, I can't move it back. Can you help me out here? - Scot 113 02:46, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Page Move Yes, thanks. :) - Scot 113 01:05, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Necros RP Courtesy of Ajax, Reignition Invite Keep the Dwindling Flame burning! can you please remove Spartan-759 the page please